


Lola's Love Line

by Risafi



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, Secret Crush, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, eventual pairing revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-01-26 05:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risafi/pseuds/Risafi
Summary: Lola has appeared on the scene and she's determined to give out the advice she wish she could use herself. But when a couple of people closer to home start calling in about their love lives; she decides that Lisa Imai also wants to live vicariously through them. One caller wants her; but do they want Lisa, or Lola?
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> something that I wanted to try out just for fun. Lisa is such a great gal and she would definitely be the type to host her own radio show.

Chapter One

“Evening everyone and welcome to Lola’s love line! Every Friday night at eight sharp; I, your host Lola will be dishing out anything and everything about what you need to know about the relationships you hold so dear.”

A fine index finger twirled around a lock of auburn hair and a bubble of gum was blown from lips before popping and the owner licking the gum back into their mouth. Eyes looked up to a female sitting behind a glass window, who gave them the thumbs up in response. ‘Lola’ giggled and pressed a button in front of her.

“Hey you caller, Lola is ready for your question!”

_“Hey, um. So I was told I could ring in for any advice?” _The voice seemed quite small and the caller seemed almost ashamed to be speaking.

“Sure can! No judgements here and I’ll do my best answering you.”

_“Okay, that makes me feel better for getting advice, thankyou._

_So the thing is; I have a friend and we’ve lately been squabbling over silly things and she seems to have taken it a lot worse this time around. I tried to reason that it also hurts me but it turned into another argument so I said we should take a break.” _

Lola pursed her lips. “I assume there’s a bit more to this; but I think that maybe turning this one around to you may have sent the message that you don’t care enough about her feelings.”

_“I know I tend to forget to pass on messages to her but I feel like something’s changed now. Like there’s more feelings so she’s taken it a bit more personally. I thought maybe if we both took a breather it would be better, but it’s not. I can’t help but check to see if she’s at least posting online so she hasn’t hurt herself or anything.” _

“I think you may have answered your own problem!” Lola kicked her pump under the desk and nodded to herself. “See, everyone seems to think that texting and hiding behind the screen is easier; but you’ve both misread somewhere. It’s sometimes hard to swallow your pride but the time just comes where you be the strong one and let someone else’s feelings be centre stage. Some people will always be the one to do it so they tend to be more emotional. Does this sound like your friend?”

_“…Yeah, she’s usually trying to make sure my feelings come first but I’ve told her not to do it.” _

“Yep, that’s something you can’t tell someone like that to do. And you’re also firing mixed signals; you tell her not to care but when she needs you that’s what you’re basing your counter argument on. Honestly? I think you need to swallow this one. You need to tackle this one face-to-face so you can both see each other at your rawest. Taking her favourite candy or flowers wouldn’t hurt either as a peace offering; something to say that you’re not going there to fight with her. Good luck caller!”

_“Thanks Lola; I’ll write in with the result!” _

Lola leant back after ending the call and pinched the bridge of her nose. How many more of these would she get in? Everyone was fighting with friends; fighting with their partners, their parents. When would someone call in for advice on something nice?

Her audio girl signalled there was another call, and Lola fixed her poise. She fluffed her hair and then pressed a button. “Evening caller! What can Lola do for you?”

_“H-hello. I was wondering if I could ask something a little embarrassing.” _

Lola cocked her head; why was this voice familiar? “Of course; there’s no judgement here!”

_“I’m very much into putting my work first. Everything has to be in order; so you can see where crushes and love would have trouble fitting in. But somehow I find myself admiring someone and I am not sure how to proceed.”_

“So you want advice on whether to suss this girl out, or to jump right in?”

_“Yes. I’ve never done this before…”_

“I definitely think that maybe you should be looking for signs that she might be catching onto your crush.” Lola strum her nails on the table top. “Generally when you have a crush; you want to see if the other person is giving you the right signals; trust me, I’ve been there and it was a bit awkward for a while.

So, when you talk to her; see if she keeps her attention on you. Girls like to also show they’re open by not crossing their arms or making their chest seem protected. If she lightly touches you while you have a conversation then that’s also an easy sign to pick up on. Actions speak louder than words after all!”

_“I see…thankyou. I will take that into consideration. Have a good night.”_

Lola smiled as the phone hung up and pressed her button. “Well lovelies, that’s all the time we have for tonight. Tune in next Friday and maybe give me a little call! Stay lovely.”

She pulled her headphones off and gave a small sigh. “Lola is out, Lisa is back in. I feel bad for the people that call in and feel embarrassed.”

Her audio person gave a nod and leant to her microphone. “Yeah but you manage to keep them trusting and safe which is why you’re getting more calls about arguments. You can keep your cool and offer the most unbiased of advice.”

“Now if only I could use my own advice I wouldn’t be hiding her every Friday night from the thoughts of my own love life.” Lisa giggled and stood up. “I’ll see you next week! Don’t stay back too late alright?”

Lisa grabbed her bag and gave a sigh as she exited the school building. She liked it here because everyone else had left and she didn’t feel like she needed her mask on. The one where she just smiled and kept the peace.

To be fair, she was getting over never being able to talk about her own feelings. But that wasn’t the way her friends were designed. She was there to listen, console and support and nothing more. But despite being surrounded by people she always felt alone; a fake. She adjusted her skirt and began walking down the street; checking her phone. No texts or calls missed. It had been this way for a couple of weeks. Her bandmates had given up on asking what she did and assumed she was just busy. But that didn’t mean it made her a little sad that she never heard from them. Even Moca had stopped constantly messaging at random times of the day.

She felt empty.

Maybe that’s why being Lola gave her such a rush.

She was someone new and fresh.

Speaking of new; she was curious about the last caller. Would they call her back next week? She hoped so; the caller seemed determined to take advice seriously.

She would just wait and hope.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lisa/Lola may or may not have a few admirers  
But its not as obvious as you would think ;)

Chapter Two

“Lisa! Do you listen to Lola on Friday nights too!?”

Lisa looked up from tuning her bass into the faces of a very excitable Ako and a very collected Rinko. They seemed to be discussing something about the radio show; her radio show, but she had admittedly tuned out slightly to the beginning. “No, can’t say that I have! What’s it all about?”

“She’s a super cool chick that helps people out with advice and seems to really care about everyone’s feelings!” Ako placed her hands on her face and gushed. “She seems like she really knows everything and she’s super cool! I sometimes wish I had a reason to call in so I could talk to her but I feel like people with real problems would miss out.”

“I suggested…calling anyway and telling her you…admire her…” Rinko added softly with a smile.

“Sounds like you’re a little smitten with her.” Lisa was coy and gave a giggle. “But it sounds like an interesting thing; maybe I’ll listen into it while I’m doing my family stuff Friday nights.”

“It’s a shame we can’t listen together; Rin-Rin and I log out of our game and listen to her. She has a really nice and relaxing voice!”

Lisa pressed a finger to her lip. “Sounds like you’re very smitten with her. You would turn off your game for her? Impressive.”

“If you’re all finished, can we finish tuning for practice?” Yukina stated, having been standing and listening in but seemed a bit irritated that they had stopped completely to chat.

Sayo on the other hand, seemed just as curious. “Minato-san, I too was interested by the conversation. It’s not a bad thing if we take five minutes to wind down and get our heads clear for practice?”

“I-“ Yukina paused for a moment, and then silently nodded herself. “I suppose that makes sense. I apologise for jumping to conclusions. As long as it doesn’t interfere with too much of our practice its fine for now.

*---*

“Happy Friday night everyone! Hope you’ve all had a good week and Lola is back to take your calls. Turns out that I’ve been given the approval to host a two hour show from now on so I can take more calls and start hosting other segments! You have my email so shoot me a line for ideas on what you’d like me to cover.

For now, it seems we have our first caller on the line. Welcome!”

_“Evening Lola; I’ve been trying to get through for a while.” _This caller also sounded very familiar, but from where? _“I wanted to compliment you on how caring you sound. So many girls around school seem to be smiling more after your shows so I wanted you to know the extent of your impact.” _

“Oh, that’s very kind of you. I honestly don’t know what to say except, thankyou and I feel very honoured to be doing good for people.” Lola noticed the call had hung up. “Looks like the caller very much wanted to leave straight away; which is a shame but I’m still feeling warm none the less. Shall we do another call before my first segment is introduced?”

_“Hello, it’s me from last week. I wanted to say that I took your advice and I think that there may be a mutual feeling between us.”_

“That’s great caller! I’m happy that I’ve been able to help you with that.”

_“I don’t wish to sound greedy but…I believe I may need a little more help.”_

Lola sat up straight and her eyes glistened. “Never think that! You know that’s why I’m here so If you need me for a little longer I’ll of course do all I can!”

_“I have no idea how to proceed from here. I have been told that I should just confess my feelings by kissing her with a crowd or serenading her; but I feel like this is completely irrational and that I would be humiliated with either one.”_

“Ouch, who told you that? I’m glad you haven’t done either because in the end we want the best outcome for both of you! My advice would be to maybe ask her on the most casual outing every. Like maybe a coffee at a nice place or if that still seems a bit too forceful on a date vibe then maybe go to the mall together. Somewhere in the end you can both relax with each other and share some more personal chats! Maybe something will slip that indicates she wants you to ask her out.”

_“That sounds very much more logical than the other ideas. I will definitely look into these options; thank you again for your help with this and thank you for being so patient with me.” _

“I am genuinely happy that you are taking this so seriously; it shows that you very much care about her and that you want it to work out. And I am very much for this working out for you. Good luck caller!”

The call ended, and Lola gave a sigh in her short break. She already missed it and she wanted either one to call back. But she knew that she would have to wait another week until she heard anything.

She adjusted her headphones and gave a nod to her audio crew to continue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More characters are being added slowly; but which one is calling in? It could be one, it could be all. In all honestly I will be deciding who it is at the very end.   
crush-caller will be making a comeback too; I hope I'm not making that one as obvious as it probably is.

Chapter Three

Lisa checked her nails and leant over the counter in a slump. It was a very slow night and Moca wasn’t around to talk to. She missed it a lot more than she usually would, but she figured it was because of the way she was feeling. She knew she had friends and family who cared; but as Lisa Imai she just felt lonely and stuck. And she knew that telling someone would just be burdening them or making them worry for nothing.

She was becoming more attached to Lola the more she was expanding the character. Lola was loved and told right to her. People called in to speak to her. People took her seriously and loved how much she cared for them. And in return they would write her back with their love and care in return. Lola didn’t need someone to make her feel whole; because she could exist and then not exist willingly. Lisa was the opposite. She craved being loved, she was desperate to date but no one seemed to want to be with her in that sense. She figured it was because they were still in school but she wanted affection, and longed to be touched all over.

Her routine seemed to weigh heavy on her mind: school, homework, work, bass practice, sleep. Rinse and repeat. Friday nights she began to look forward to; because then she could have two hours where she wasn’t herself and could be whoever she wanted to be.

*---*

_“I want her to understand that I want to respect her wishes for my future, but that I also have a goal in mind.”_

“Hmmmm, parents can seem like they’re being stubborn but I know deep down they want what’s best for you.” Lola stared down at her desk, deep in thought. “I know from experience that trying to organise a dinner or something as a peacekeeping ground so you can both rationally talk things through. I know that things will be said that neither or you want to hear; but if you keep your cool and take it all in then she will too and realise that you are as serious as she is.”

_“That actually sounds like a decent plan. Thankyou so much!”_

Lola gave a smile as she heard the phone hang up and felt like she was doing good this way. She wondered if people were listening in as much as they were saying they were.

“Hello caller, you’re speaking with Lola!”

_“Hello Lola; I just called because I wanted to hear your lovely voice through my phone rather than the radio. It’s so soothing and I wish I could hear you in person.” _

“I’m incredibly flattered caller! And depending on the situation; it could very well be that you’ve already heard my voice.”

_“Maybe so, but I think I would like to see you and hear you speak as confirmation it’s you. Something about you makes me swoon.”_

The click sounded before she could respond, and she was left sitting in a state of both confusion and warmth. She was most certainly flattered, but she felt like this was different. She wouldn’t feel hot from being flattered this much. But then; she knew the voice. But it wasn’t coming to her. They were obviously trying their best to mask who they really were and the were doing a very good job of it.

“Well, I think we have time for one more before we cut to a break!” She finally said and adjusted her headphones.

*---*

“Lola is pretty boppin’ dontcha think?!”

Lisa blinked a few times as she sat with Hina and Kaoru, who were both talking about her; no, Lola and seemed about as enthralled as Ako and Rinko did. “I can’t really say, I’ve yet to listen into her show. I’m usually out Friday nights.”

“It is but a shame; for her voice is that of rose petals when she speaks. Truly a most fleeting human being and to be so humble as to grace us all like her own little kittens; simply marvellous!”

“Ahahahahaha, there you go again Kaoru! I love you so much!” Hina tugged on the other girl’s sleeve in excitement. “Where do you come up with all this stuff?”

“I could think of a couple of places.” Lisa smirked before rubbing her eye. She was feeling that tired feeling again; being around people was suddenly becoming exhausting. “It’s a shame I’m missing out I guess, she seems like a lot of people admire her.”

“Hm yep! There’s even a caller who seems to be hitting on her almost.” Hina pretended to squint and pointed at Kaoru. “I bet it’s you. She sounds as suave as you.”

“Dear, whatever do you mean?” Kaoru flicked her ponytail dramatically. “It could very well be anyone in this school. Either way, we are all a little taken by Lola are we not?”

Lisa pondered the last statement; and wondered if it wasn’t just one person calling in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the rock that you need to confide in is always in the last place you look.

Chapter Four

“Lola is the only one anyone talks about! How can you not be up with it?!”

Lisa shrugged as Himari looked gobsmacked her friend that was number one with trends seemed to have fallen with this one. “I just seem to miss it every week I guess! I do family stuff the night that she airs so unless she were to branch out to another night I wont be able to keep up to speed.”

“Lola would be run off her feet helping people if she did that.” Ran seemed to have a bit of reserved feelings about her statement from her tone. “Mind you she seems to enjoy it so why not try do it more often?”

“Imagine if she was on more often!” Himari cupped her cheeks and blushed. “Maybe then I could get through and tell her how amazing she is.”

“Everyone is in love with Lola; but who is Lola and why is she hiding herself.” Moca chimed in with a mouthful of bread. “She could be anyone at this school.”

“At least it being from the school narrows it down! But it sounds like Lola wants to be known as that to go as far as an alias, right?” Lisa cocked her head, trying to act as casually as usual.

“Some people don’t seem to mind that. They’ve been calling in and wooing her. Honestly its kind of romantic!” Himari gushes some more. “Imagining being in that position.”

“But what if she reveals herself and people are disappointed?” Moca ignored Himari’s expression of annoyance her bubble was burst.

“Good point. I guess it’s also a protection thing too.” Lisa took an interest in the tree above them. “Guess we’ll never find out unless she wants us to.”

Moca glanced at Lisa with a knowing look as she tore another piece from her bun slowly.

*---*

_“I have deleted someone on social media due to a falling out but they keep posting lies to try and turn people against me. I don’t know what to do at this point; I’m scared that the ones that believe her will start messaging me with threats.”_

“Well for one, that’s a serious issue in itself and I would report it if it gets to that stage. But to be honest if you are trying to get on with your life you just keep going at it. If they are continuing to post about you then you ignoring them is getting to them. In the end the people that know and understand are all that matter and make sure you have someone you can vent to about this privately. Posting back is letting them know that they’re getting to you. In the end their opinion of you isn’t important and you’ll learn that eventually. Stay strong!”

_“Thankyou! I felt conflicted about it all but I can see the reasoning behind your advice. You really do know all!” _

Lola gave an empty smile as the call ended and leant back in her chair. “Just a message to you all out there who may be feeling the same way; pain is momentary. Whether It be counselling, pills or something you take comfort in; all of it will help you get back on your feet. But also remember to not hold the pain and anger in either; you have to take the bad with the good. So scream; vent to someone who understands, and then you pick yourself up and eventually you’ll be ready to take on the world again.

“Before we take the next caller; I have to mention that on the website we are currently running a poll to see if our listeners would like to tune in multiple days a week! This also means we’ll have to consider introducing other segments into the fray; but let us know what you think! Now, caller you are on the air.”

_“It’s me again. I took your advice and I believe we are interested in each other.”_

Lola leant forward in excitement. “Oh wow, I’m glad! So are you wanting to know the next step?”

_“Perhaps…I believe I would like to ask her out on a date but I am not sure how casual or formal I should be.”_

“Well, I would simply ask when you are in a comfortable state. These things can only be planned so far so I would at least plan for anyone interrupting; or of course the slim possibility of saying no. Which to be honest? I doubt she would. You seem like a very pleasant person!”

_“T-thankyou, that is very kind of you to say. And thankyou once again for the advice.”_

Lola gave a genuine smile this time and felt warmth flowing through her. She loved this caller and she wanted to know who it was. But like herself; they wanted to stay hidden.

_“I’m back Lola; sit back and let me pamper you like the queen you are for once.”_

Lola giggled and decided to comply with the request.

*---*

“So will you ever let them know or do you plan to keep it secret as long as possible?”

Lisa tapped her nose in response. “The less people that actually know who I am the more disconnected and unbiased I can be. I’m positive that some of my friends are calling in so I don’t wanted to embarrass them with the emotional attachment.”

Her lunch date flicked her creamy blonde hair off her shoulder. “That’s actually a very good point. I commend the work you’ve put into this show. I swear if I hear Kaoru has been the one ringing in to harass you-“

“Oh please Chisato. I’m sure it’s not her at all.” Lisa gave a wink. “Charming as she is I don’t think it’s her nature to willingly go out of her way to try charm someone into a false belief of something more. That and I’m sure she would know that you would be listening in.”

Chisato sipped at her bubble tea thoughtfully before nodding as she swallowed. “Also a very good point. Now, before I forget to offer; you know if it gets too much that I am more than willing to come and help you okay?”

Lisa gave a nod and smiled. “Yes, thankyou. I think if I have more nights then I may just take you up on that offer after all!”

Chisato returned the gesture; and they sat in silence sipping their straws. A simple eye connection they both recognised as them brainstorming where to go next with Lola and the show.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt a little stuck with this but now I've got the drive to continue. One ship has sailed; how many more?

Chapter Five

“You hang out with Chisato a lot lately. Are you guys dating or something?”

Kaoru and Lisa both looked up at Hina from the statement; the grin on her face stretching from ear to ear. Lisa shook her head furiously.

“How would you even come to that conclusion? Chisato is just a friend that we have a lot in common to hang out over.” She swirled her straw. “You of all people know you guys can’t date with your contract.”

“Yeah, publically.” Hina leant over the table with her palms cradling her chin. “Maybe you’re secretly dating and hiding it with family stuff.”

“Maybe I’m secretly meeting her to talk about how to ask my crush out and she’s level headed to bounce ideas off of?” Lisa went back to her drink; Kaoru had since gotten up and moved to the counter to presumably order something else.

They spent their Tuesday afternoons at Hazawa café before departing to their regular schedules; Tsugumi and Eve often would take the time out during peak periods to sit and chat. However today seemed to be a little busy with most tables filled with students having the same idea.

Kaoru returned shortly to their table, and Hina seemed to have her focus snap elsewhere. “Oh, sis is here! What is she doing though?”

Lisa glanced up to see Sayo hovering around the counter; wringing her hands together as she seemed to watch Tsugumi bustle around before stopping and giving a giggle. Sayo gave a nervous smile; cupping her face and bringing Tsugumi’s face to hers.

Lisa spat her drink out and began to try and curb her choking as she heard “Lola gave me the advice to just go with what my heart said. Was that okay?”, ducking under the table so she wouldn’t draw attention to herself. Hina was too distracted by the scene but Kaoru immediately ducked under and sat beside Lisa to pat her back softly.

“Dear, are you alright? Did the scene cause you some kind of stress?”

Lisa shook her head and struggled to compose herself before speaking. “N-no! Just a little shocked I guess. Who knew right?”

“You weren’t refering to Sayo before were you?” Kaoru questioned; Lisa was glad she went in that direction and not the other.

“Nononononono, not at all.” She wiped her mouth and they both came back up to a Hina looking really confused yet still managed to giggle uncontrollably. Lisa began grabbing serviettes and wiping the table down in slight embarrassment. “I don’t see anyone in my band that way at all. This is very much just a surprise I wasn’t ready for!”

_I am so glad I never told anyone now. _She thought to herself, seeing Tsugumi finally letting go of Sayo’s hand to get back to work. _It won’t be so awkward now if they do find out thankfully._

*---*

“No, can’t say I listen to the radio either. Himari has tried to get me to but I’m busy on the night it airs.”

Aya flicked her hair casually and adjusted her sunglasses. Hina was leaning uncomfortably close to her; Lisa looked over with pursed lips.

“Oooooh, that’s interesting to say when she’s been on for weeks and everyone is trying to figure out who she is!” Hina used her index finger to bop Aya on the nose. “Maybe it’s you!”

Lisa gave a giggle. “Maybe it is? You seem like the type that would like to help people and be able to seduce with just her words.” Anything to steer the attention away from her.

Aya made a frustrated sound and shook her head. “Lisa, don’t embarrass me when you’re the most gorgeous girl around! I can’t handle you trying to compliment me!”

“You’re so funny Aya; and the blush you have now makes you so boppin’!” Hina clung to her bandmate and rubbed her head against pink. “It’s why I love you a lot!”

“Hiiiinnnnaaaaaaaaa!”

Lisa laughed on the outside, but on the inside she was suddenly getting that empty feeling again. She wanted to excuse herself and go home to lock herself away; but instead she decided to take the time to send a text and wait for a response. She felt it vibrate minutes later; and she smiled at the meme Moca sent her. She felt those thoughts and feelings instantly melt away.

She could deal with this for a bit longer now.

*---*

_“I wanted to give you a final update Lola; and a huge thankyou. Without your words of advice to myself and everyone else you help through this line, I would have never had the courage to do what I have done and made it official with my crush.” _

“No problem! I am so glad it all worked out for you.” Lisa giggled to herself; knowing now who it was. “I hope that one day we can meet up and I can see your little cutie.”

_“That would be lovely; well wishes to you and your team.” _

The line clicked and Lisa began jiggling around in her seat with excitement. She knew she recognised the voice and now that it was unexpectedly revealed it all clicked together and sounded so obvious in hindsight. She calmed down; breathed out and pressed her mic back on.

“Now that we have hit the time of the night; I have two new announcements to make! Thanks to the overwhelming poll; we will be hosting two nights a week for your hearing pleasure.” She looked up and gave a smile before continuing. “And since I know this will mean that more of you will be wanting to ring in; I have decided that I will be bringing on someone special to help me out. So if you are worried you wont get through; don’t fear too much as calls will be taken off air too. I’d like everyone to make my co-host; Lily feel welcome!”

“Hello everyone, I’m happy to be on board.” A sultry, deep voice left the owner’s lips; pale blonde locks flicked effortlessly. Lisa was impressed with how Chisato could switch from personas. “Don’t you worry; Lola is still your star. I’m just here to help her shine more.”

Lisa giggled in response. “Nonsense; you’re just a star as I am! How about you introduce the next segment just to get you settled right in?”

She sat back and let Chisato take charge; and for once in what seemed like months, Lisa felt a genuine smiled form on her face.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon caller has decided to make a move...but in the right direction? Who knows~

Chapter Six

Lisa groaned as she bit her lip and sagged back into her bed; she felt worse than usual and now she just felt sweaty and lonely. In a huff she threw her covers off; adjusted her sleepwear bottoms and staggered to her bathroom.

She washed her hands and face; rubbing her neck to try and get rid of the sweat. She felt bad; imagining scenarios of meeting her anon caller and hitting it off…it was more who she thought it might be that made her feel bad. Every candidate she had never considered to have affection for; but only one seemed to invade her mind and make her feel good, if even for a temporary moment. And once she came back down she would instantly feel like she was now.

“Ugh, why am I even thinking like this? It’s just a stupid prank caller.” She muttered, before looking at herself in the mirror. She saw the desperation leaking from her eyes, and she instantly turned away and shuffled back to her room.

She needed to sleep all this off badly.

*---*

“You seem a little down tonight, everything okay?”

Lisa looked up at Chisato; who looked at her with heavy concern. She merely gave a false smile in return and nodded her head.

“Yeah I’m alright; had a rough sleep but you get that sometimes when the mind likes to wander.” She added a giggle to reassure her friend she was fine. “I think I’m kinda down that the regular caller wont need me anymore!”

Chisato didn’t seem completely convinced, but she refrained from pressing the issue further. “Well as long as you’re sure, I’ll stop prying. Ready to start?”

“Naturally!” She placed her headphones on and pressed her microphone button. “Evening; and welcome back. Lola and Lily are here tonight to answer some of your questions! So even if it won’t be me personally; Lily is ready and waiting to help instead!”

“Evening everyone; we are ready and waiting for you.” Chisato dropped her voice and gave a wink to Lisa.

_“Looollllaaaaaaa~! Did you miss me?”_

Lisa froze up a bit; it was the first time she felt a little awkward hearing the mystery caller. “Oh! Hello you. I guess you could say that!”

Chisato did not miss the action, and decided to intervene. “How can we help you mystery caller? Do you have an issue that you’d like us to help with?”

_“Unless you’re willing to tell me who Lola really is; then no!” _Chisato pursed her lips and her eyes flickered to Lisa. Lisa was twiddling her index fingers unconsciously as she creased a brow to listen to the caller properly. _“I think I’m close to finding out though; I hope that I’m right!”_

There was a click, and the call had ended. Lisa snapped out of her trance and clicked a tongue. “Well, isn’t someone a little Nancy Drew! Sadly it won’t be that easy to figure it all out, but good luck none the less. Next caller, you’re on the line!”

Chisato broke eye contact to take another call, but her gaze was glued to Lisa the entire time. She was worried; that caller had changed something in her friend.

She made a mental note to investigate herself.

*---*

“Lisa~” Moca slumped on the counter as they both stood behind the counter; business had been pretty slow for the most part. “If I slept would you wake me when it’s busy?”

Lisa scoffed and rolled her eyes playfully. “Yeah, sure thing. Did you want me to tuck you in and sing a lullaby to get you to sleep?”

“Actually-“ She stood up straight and slung herself on Lisa’s nearest shoulder. “I could sleep to the sound of your singing; it’s nice.”

“Oh? Are you just saying that to play around or are you serious?”

“Deadly serious.” Moca gave one fast nod as if to reaffirm her statement. “You draw me in like a siren ready to take her prey down underwater.”

Lisa gave a laugh. “That’s it; no more Kaoru time for you.”

Moca pouted and wrapped her arms around Lisa; just as Ran walked in the door. “Raaaaannnn, I have her in my grasp for being mean; tell Lisa to be nice to me.”

Ran grimaced and shook her head before turning to Lisa. “If you’re being held against your will, blink twice and I’ll jump the counter.”

Lisa laughed and rubbed her bushy mane against Moca’s pale fluff. “It’s okay, she’s fine! What’s up?”

“Oh, right.” She silently fished around in her bag, and pulled out a fancy pink envelope; the wax seal on the back broken from being opened already. “Someone left this for me at my dad’s shop? Seems like they think I’m Lola.”

Moca gave what seemed like her noise of a huge laugh; something Lisa jumped slightly at for never hearing it before. “You?! Ran; are you sure you didn’t just make that up?”

Ran looked with slight annoyance on her face; her cheeks dusting pink. “You implying I couldn’t be? Read for yourself.”

She handed it to Lisa, who decided not to read it out loud for respect. Her eyebrows slowly creased upwards the more she read it, before silently folding it back in the envelope and handing it over. “So, are you going to meet this person?”

“Hell no, I’m not Lola.” Ran took the letter back and put it back in her bag. “I don’t want to give this person false hopes, plus someone else would get upset knowing I was being pursued; much less incorrectly.”

“Well, that crosses one person off the list!” Lisa giggled. “I know there’s a huge hunt for Lola. Soon enough Lily will be next.”

“Oh, you listen in now?” Moca queried. Lisa nodded while inwardly panicking.

“Yeah! I managed to listen in last night. Lily has that nice motherly tone to match Lola’s sultry attitude. It’s very soothing.” Lisa’s smile faltered slightly as she felt Moca finally let go, before plastering it back on.

Ran nodded in satisfaction.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

“I received this today; not sure why because I’m usually the one to be handing letters of love out to dear kittens, but please feel free to have a look.”

Lisa took the letter from Kaoru, who had a less than impressed Chisato staring at her companion who seemed oblivious to the impact of her comment. “So you hand out letters to girls often then? How many do you get back?”

“Chisato, please it was in jest! I apolo-I’m sorry.” Kaoru yielded quite quickly, sinking into herself and wringing her hands together.

Lisa skimmed over the letter; noticing it was very similar if not the same as Ran’s; a long winded confession and then the offer of meeting at a certain time. However, it was for Lola; and Lisa felt half glad she was still not on the list of candidates, but at the same time felt like she would’ve been one of the first. Maybe she did a better job at concealing herself than she thought.

“Interesting; are you going to meet this person at all?” She handed the letter to Chisato, who took it a little too eagerly. “Though wouldn’t it make sense to send it directly to the studio since it’s on school grounds?”

“You would suspect as much but perhaps this keeps the game going rather than it ending instantly.” Kaoru folded her arms and nodded. “And no, I shall not be going, for I am not Lola. I for one am enamoured by Lily lately. Something about her tone brings me back to when I was younger and had someone strong to care for me.”

Lisa gave a giggle, and Chisato gave everything in her power to not sigh or groan as she focused on the letter. “Kaoru, you say such strange things.”

“It’s no stranger than the letter I’ll admit.” Lisa cupped her chin in her hands and leant on the table. “I wonder who it actually is though? They’re clearly trying to hide; and using your techniques.

“So Kaoru, which one of our friends is it?”

Kaoru took the letter back and began to re-read it and crease her brow as she analysed everything. “Could it be Maya? I feel like she is very aloof and would try to pretend to be suave in order to project a crush? Plus she loves technology so calling into a radio show and typing confession letters would be perfect for her.”

“Maya? I mean it could very well be a possibility.” Chisato stirred her tea. “She seems to get attached to our group chats quickly. Kaoru dare I say you might be onto something?”

Kaoru gave a proud smile as Chisato condescendingly pet her head in praise.

*---*

_“Seems like so far my efforts have been in the wrong direction; but now with the obvious choices eliminated I think I’m very on the right track!” _

Lisa gave a laugh over the microphone to the caller; but if she didn’t feel a little down that she wasn’t an obvious choice she would be lying to herself.

She was starting to feel lonelier the more the person would call in. She thought that she was putting herself out there enough but she guessed what she doing wasn’t enough.

“Well then, good luck finding out who I am then!”

Chisato grimaced as the caller hung up and she clicked her tongue. “Well that was a backhanded comment if I ever heard one.”

“It’s fine. Some people say things in the heat of excitement that isn’t meant to come off that way but it does.” Lisa shrugged and fluffed her hair as a distraction from her mind. “Shall we continue? How about you take the next call?”

“Yes, I think I will; give you a break. Take a drink.” Chisato moved to take a call and Lisa sat back in her chair with a soft sigh. “Hello caller, you’re talking with Lily.”

_“Lily! Hello, I finally got through. Hi to you too Lola!” _

“You seem like you’ve been trying to get through for a bit, how can we help tonight?”

_“Truthfully I have only been calling for the past few nights; only because I finally thought of a reason to as not to take the attention away from someone else who wants to call in. But since Valentine’s day is coming up…”_

Chisato raised a brow. “Ah so it is! And I’m guessing you’ve thought of an idea?”

_“I hope it’s good enough; but since you guys are potentially hosting a couple of days before the date; I was thinking that maybe we could set up a kind of matchmaking type gig so singles can ring in and you guys can organise dates? I know that the con is too many people may call in and you may need to think of a lot of ideas…”_

“It’s perfect!” Lisa chimed in, not wanting to hold herself back anymore. “I think that your call was well worth the wait and we thank you so much for calling in with such a brilliant idea! We are going to cut to a short break but please stay on the line and our producer will discuss this more with you!”

They clicked their side of the station off from the air, and both Lisa and Chisato smirked and nodded once and said one word in unison.

“Himari.”

*---*

“Did you hear about the idea about singles calling in to get matched by Lola and Lily?! It’s so amazing!” Ako bounced up and down on her drum stool as Roselia took a break. She spun slightly and pointed her stick to her left. “You should call in Sayo, you’ve mentioned something about dating recently.”

“Oh? Did I not mention I am in a relationship now?” Sayo looked over and blinked a few times in confusion. “I admittedly had the aid of Lola, but I am dating H-Tsugumi.”

“Wow! So bold Sayo. I’m proud!” Lisa stated before Ako could throw in her opinion. “The first of us to land a partner is a pretty big deal considering.”

“We all assumed you would be the first to date; possibly on a second or third by now.” Yukina added, taking a sip of water. “The latter wasn’t something we hoped for you of course. We just thought with the way you carry yourself you would be popular with dates.”

Lisa gave a shrug and a smile; while feeling an old wound from Yukina’s rejection opening slightly from the comment. “Life just doesn’t always work that way I guess? Maybe I’m too much for people. Sayo and Tsugumi are both pretty down to earth so are on the same page; but from opposite sides. It just makes sense to me!”

Rinko wrung her hands together and sat down with Lisa quietly. “I think it’s fine to date and not date at this stage…”

“Of course it is.” Yukina nodded and stood up curtly. “I’m going to the bathroom; then we can go over one more practice run.”

Rinko picked at her nails awkwardly and turned to Lisa. “Um, c-can I ask you something?”

Lisa nodded enthusiastically. “Of course you can! What’s up?”

“Do you know what Yukina’s favourite flavoured chocolates are?”

Lisa predicted that this would be the longest practice session she would ever have in


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

“I’m sorry Lisa, but I can’t return those feelings.”

Lisa and Yukina sat on her bed, and Lisa felt her heart squeezing at the sentence. Her eyes were focused on her hands; they were gripping the hem of her skirt tightly. She had been very wrong in her readings, the signs were clearly not there and yet she pursued them anyway.

“We are best friends, but I think that taking it to some form of romantic notion would destroy what we have.” Yukina seemed sympathetic with her rejection at the very least. “I am very confident that you also deserve a lot more than I could ever give you; and I will give you the support when that time comes. You’re a beautiful person Lisa, people will see it and fall for you all over the place.”

-

Lisa’s eyes shot open; her forehead creasing slowly as her ceiling came into focus. She hadn’t had that dream in ages; so why was she having it now? Maybe Rinko pursuing Yukina sparked it? Or was it just her feelings of wanting to find love?

“Ugh, I hate you sometimes brain.” She groaned as she flicked herself out of bed and shuffled to the bathroom. “Now if only you’d remember math problems I could forgive you.”

A few minutes after she had freshened up with makeup and her hair, she strolled over to her window and open the curtains. Yukina was already there, leaning on her balcony and staring down at the alley between their apartments.

“Cat watching?” Lisa chimed as she walked out to her own balcony with hands on hips. Yukina seemed to have not seen her and shot upright suddenly with pink cheeks.

“I-I guess you could say that…” She responded in a way that made Lisa curious enough to look down. “No d-don’t-“

“Heeyyyyy Rinko! Morning!” Lisa shouted down, startling their keyboardist to look up and shyly wave in response. Lisa pursed her lips at her friend. “Go and let her in you airhead!”

“Yes, right. Of course.” Yukina awkwardly shuffled back into her room and the curtains were drawn rather quickly.

Lisa shook her head and moved back into her own room; feeling a bit conflicted about the whole ordeal. She was glad that Yukina was starting to act aloof to someone who seemed to like her mutually. But on the other hand; despite the rejection happening well before Roselia formed, she stood in front of her mirror to get dressed and wondered what was actually wrong with her that she had so much trouble getting someone to see her the same way.

*---*

_“I’m sorry to bring down the mood tonight Lola, but I was curious to know if you’ve ever had a rejection you couldn’t forget no matter how hard you tried?” _

Lisa blinked a few times and looked at Chisato; who shrugged at the question while mouthing ‘I don’t do you?’

“Sure caller, I’m sure that at some point everyone will feel that way. Are you dealing with that right now?”

_“Yeah…it seems a little selfish to ask but I wanted to kind of be reaffirmed that it’s normal I guess?” _

“Well, I am here to try make everyone feel as best I can. So;

“A few years ago I mixed up feelings for someone close to me. I dug up the courage to ask them over to my house and basically confess my feelings that at the time I thought I had. She rejected me and I thought I had ruined what we had. Thankfully I feel like it made us and our bond a lot stronger as a result. But I had asked her to stay with me because I was vulnerable. She stayed until I was asleep, and I woke up alone in my bed. And honestly I don’t think I’ll forget it, but I would never feel ill will to it. If anything I can now look and understand why she left.”

_“I honestly was not expecting that to be so nice. I’m glad that you guys could still be close. It’s made me feel a bit better; thankyou Lola!” _

“Just take it one day at a time and more importantly look after yourself okay?” Lisa heard the click of the phone hanging up and she muted her mic to groan. “I hope my friend doesn’t listen in to that or It’ll be an interesting conversation tomorrow that’s for sure.”

“In all honesty I commend you for actually telling a true story instead of making something up. Then again that’s something well against your nature.” Chisato gave a smile and leant back in her chair. “After this should we actually organise the Valentines night show?”

“Yes please; I’ll need a distraction after all my word vomit.” Lisa laughed in response.

*---*

“Happy Valentines Day Afterglow!”

Lisa held out a bag to Ran; who took it with slight embarrassment. The rest of the band gathered around to have a look; finding five boxes coloured to each girl’s signature colour and accented decorations of silver and gold.

“Thankyou Lisa, they’re extremely cute.” Ran held the bag at her legs and then pursed her lips. “I guess we’ll have to compile something really huge for White Day for you.”

Lisa gave a wink and waved a hand. “I know if you’re organising it it’ll be super good! But all jokes aside it was just a little late night baking indulgence so I decided to make chocolates for everyone. No big deal!”

Moca’s eyes went wide as she shuffled over and wrapped her arms around Lisa tightly. “My Queen, my saviour. You heard the call of Moca’s stomach and decided to slay the great tummy beast, hunger and deliver the delicacy of Heaven.”

Ran rolled her eyes as Lisa giggled in response.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one hurt a little to write

Chapter Nine

A single letter was on the desk once they both arrived at the station.

This was is; the caller had finally decided to just go right in and send it to the station. They must’ve been getting bored of no one showing up.

“Well, it was bound to happen sooner or later.” Chisato stated softly, pushing it over for Lisa. “It’s all you.”

Lisa breathed out slowly, and picked the envelope up. It seemed to be more heavily decorated than the ones their friends had shown her, as if sending the message that this was the final move. She ran her finger under the opening and pulled the letter out. It seemed to be written almost desperately; and mentioned that tonight would be the meeting time. Stamped to be once their radio show finished.

“Well, looks like I’ll be finally revealing myself to someone other than you.” Lisa bit her tongue for a few moments. “I honestly don’t know how to feel walking into this. How do you even prepare for this?”

Chisato shook her head slowly. “I honestly don’t know, but I’m in awe that you would actually do this. Mind you, you’ll never know what’s beyond the door until you open it after all.”

*---*

Lisa breathed out slowly and made her way from the station alone; going over in her mind who she expected and what she might want to say. But then she wasn’t exactly sure what she expected. This person was after Lola, so she questioned the reaction the caller would have to her.

She came to the meeting place, and she didn’t count on the person standing with her back turned and waiting.

“Hina?”

The mop of mint hair turned, her eyes shining and suddenly dulling at seeing Lisa standing there. She almost seemed confused by her presence. “Lisa? What are you doing here at this hour?”

She decided to wave the letter a little bit. “You apparently wanted to meet Lola tonight, did you not?”

Hina’s smile faltered slightly, and her eyes were heavily focused on the letter.

_Oh._

“Oh, well this is a little awkward.” She rubbed her arm and looked away slightly. “I thought it was Aya behind it all. You being Lola never even crossed my mind.”

Lisa let the comment brush off; she had heard from Chisato she could put her foot in it often. “Aya? Can’t say she has anything to do with it. Was it the fact she was the only one that claimed they didn’t listen in give you that idea?”

“Well yeah, that and you kind of imitated some of her quirks that I really like.” Hina kicked on the ground lightly with the front of her shoe. “To be honest I only decided to call in because of our contracts not allowing us to date and figured this was a cute loophole.”

“I see…”

“And don’t get me wrong Lisa, you’re really pretty and totally boppin’ but I just don’t think that I could ever consider dating you! It was just a little game that went a bit wrong I guess.”

Lisa opened her mouth, and decided to close it and fake a smile. “Well then, you better go and explain that to her! Night is still young after all.”

“Night Lisa! See you in school!”

Lisa didn’t move until she knew she was alone, and then she let herself get visibly upset. She didn’t even know why she was feeling the way she was in that moment; she hadn’t counted on it being Hina, so it wasn’t like she had been rejected. But then she had completely been rejected and it hurt a lot.

She rubbed a tear from her cheek and left briskly to get home.

*---*

Lisa had ditched school the next couple of days; in truth she hadn’t been bothered to leave her bed. When she did she just burst into tears and she wasn’t even sure why. She was acting like she had been dumped and yet she didn’t even know who had been accidentally hitting on her until now. But she also felt so low in hearing that yet again she wasn’t enough. She would never be seen as dating material and it had cut a lot deeper than usual.

What she couldn’t ditch however was her work shift; at least it could be a nice distraction from her mind. Moca would also be there, which would be a nice change of pace. Moca wouldn’t pry or make fun of her if she wasn’t feeling her best and that’s what she needed. Lola was all but ruined and that was her outlet to escape.

Her phone buzzed as she was putting on her pants; Chisato.

“Hey you; caught me just as I’m about to leave for work. What’s up?”

_“Kaoru told me you’ve missed school, so I figured I’d ring to check on you. The other night went that well huh?”_

Lisa breathed away a quivering lip. “Well lets just say the person in question was pretty bummed out it was me, that’s for sure. It was a silly little game apparently.”

She was met with brief silence. _“…It was Hina wasn’t it? I’ll ring her neck.”_

“It’s fine! No harm do-“

_“No, she doesn’t get to speak to you in a way that makes you skip school! Ugh, you get to work, I’ll deal with the cretin.” _

Lisa sighed as she heard the call end, and she continued to get ready for work.

*---*

“You’ve been quiet all shift.”

Lisa began pulling her apron off after their joint shift and hung it slowly back on its hook. “Sorry, I haven’t been feeling well so I’m a little tired.”

She was surprised to feel arms wrap around her stomach from behind; and let out a small noise as Moca’s body pressed right up against her back.

“You don’t need to lie to me. You know I’ll listen to you.” Moca’s breath lingered around her ear. “Let Moca help you.”

Lisa decided to grab Moca’s wrists to loosen her grip and turn around to face her. She figured it was her low mood and desperation talking, but Moca was so close; they were the only two in the break room-

Lisa instantly regretted her decision to press their lips together. She creased her brow and pulled away, shaking her head. “I’m sorry, that was extremely unwarranted and selfish of me…”

Moca looked dumbfounded; her fingertips brushed against her lip for a few seconds before letting her hand fall back down to her side.

“Let’s go home, then we can talk.”

*---*

Moca and Lisa walked in silence from the store; Lisa felt worse than when she left the house, Moca seemed completely unphased by it all as she would point when they needed to turn. She could tell Lisa wasn’t concentrating on the road back to her house at all.

“We’re home, you need to open up.” Moca stated; hands in her pockets and staring expectantly.

“Thankyou.” Lisa strained to answer as she fished for her house key in her purse to let them in. She was trying hard to not shake as she lined the key up, but felt Moca’s hand clasp over hers to steady herself and guide her to unlock the door.

Lisa suddenly felt completely pathetic as they entered the house and locked up behind them.

“Do you want a drink at all?” She finally found her voice, and Moca nodded.

“Go and get changed and in bed, I’ll sort it out.”

Lisa opened her mouth to rebuttle, and then smiled instead and did as instructed.

She took her hair out after changing into her bed shirt and fluffed her hair out before getting into bed and flicking her phone into a nearby beanbag. Not that she would be getting anything other than app notifications.

Moca came in later, handing a glass of water to her and carefully crawling over the bed to sit beside her with her own; now half, glass.

“Okay, so what actually happened then?” Moca cut straight to the point.

“Um, well…” Lisa decided to take a swig of water before starting off. “I kind of accidentally got hit on and asked out but it was a misfire.”

“How do you accidentally ask someone out?”

“Okay, so to explain it you need to promise you absolutely will not tell anyone what I’m about to tell you. Not even Ran.” She was met with Moca imitating zipping her lips. “Okay good. Well, I’m Lola.

“The caller finally decided to just send the letter to the station as a final move and stop chasing Lola over phonecalls. Only when I went to meet this person; they admitted that I wasn’t who they thought they were and boiled it down to a little game.”

“Did you expect anything out of it?” Moca grabbed Lisa’s glass as she saw her begin to shake again.

“I don’t think so? I didn’t even know who it was. To be honest I thought it might’ve been you at first. I guess I was also a little surprised when I saw them. But I still felt like I was kind of rejected…”

Moca placed their glasses on the night stand and pulled Lisa in once she began to tear up. “I feel so stupid, you know? I got so absorbed in feeling good about someone making me feel special that I just forgot about everything else. I didn’t expect a happy ending, but maybe I kind of expected something to come from it?”

“Sounds like it.” Moca hugged her tighter. “I think you need to focus on just yourself. You’re really broken right now. Like will you even continue the radio show?”

Lisa nodded. “To be fair, I’ve been feeling this way for a while, and Lola was my go to comfort. I could detach myself from everyone’s problems and not take them on. Do you think I should stop?”

Moca shook her head. “If it makes you happy then I don’t think you should. I just don’t want you to feel like you have to keep going if you don’t want to. And I think you need to think about how great you are before trying to ask someone out or chase someone. Your friend missed out but the next one shouldn’t because you’re down right now.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Lisa moved back to look at Moca and brush her fringe slightly. “I still feel bad taking advantage of you though.”

Moca shrugged and initiated Lisa to lay down. “You didn’t do anything that bad. If you needed it, you needed it.”

Lisa grabbed Moca’s wrist suddenly; her eyes were a little desperate.

“Will you stay?”

*---*

Lisa stretched and opened her eyes slowly; her hand moving around beside her to feel only sheets crumpled up. She looked to see the bed had been slept in, but Moca had all but left. She remembered her asking Moca to stay before it went blank.

She sat up and looked around her room as if to see if she was hiding; but she knew better than that. She sighed and slumped back into the mattress; closing her eyes to stop herself from thinking negative thoughts. Moca was like Yukina, she had to leave because the atmosphere was comprised by confused feelings.

The notion of the mattress bouncing and slumping beside her open her eyes to Moca in some of her clothing and wriggling back under the covers.

“I needed to shower; so I waited til you rolled over to escape. I had no clothes so I’m gonna borrow yours for tonight.”

“What time is it?”

“Elevenish. You conked out pretty fast but I wasn’t surprised. Emotions take a lot out of you.” Moca finally looked at Lisa’s face. “Did you think I was going to leave? I promised I’d stay so I am.”

Lisa smiled, and moved over to cuddle up against her friend. “Did you listen to my story the other week?”

“I may have. But that didn’t affect my decision. You need company and I need to keep my promise.” Moca ran a hand through Lisa’s hair; her eyes flickering downwards. “I want to spend more time with you; to help you get better. I think you need a crutch and I think I can be a pretty good friend.”

Lisa giggled. “Well I have no objections to that at all. One step at a time right?”

“One step at a time.”


	10. chapter ten

Chapter Ten

“I’m sorry Lisa!”

Hina was bent over with her hands balled into fists on her knees; Chisato was gripping her by the back of the neck to hold her in place; her smile as pure and dangerous as ever.

“I didn’t realise what I said was really mean and could hurt your feelings!” Hina pleaded again; attempting to lift her head but Chisato’s grip was plenty firm. “Please forgive me!”

Lisa scratched her cheek awkwardly and cleared her throat. “It’s okay. To be fair I shouldn’t have expected as much as I did. But on the plus side I’ve been able to make a close friendship with someone so I guess there’s that.”

Chisato’s eyes snapped open and she gave a disapproving look before sighing and letting Hina go. The mint haired girl stood back upright and gave Lisa a hug, rubbing her cheek on her chest continually while mumbling more apologies.

“Well, all’s well that ends well I suppose.” Chisato clicked her fingers; Hina let go instantly and moved back to stand beside her bandmate. “You better go home before Sayo gives you another earful.”

“Yes! See you tomorrow!” Hina saluted, turned around and skipped off.

Chisato gave a huff and folded her arms. “You need to be more forceful on her or she’ll never learn.”

“I didn’t have it in me. Moca has been helping me build myself back up. I didn’t even really expect an apology even after you called me but I am grateful for you looking out for me.”

Chisato dropped her stance in response. “Well that’s what friends are for is it not?”

Lisa held her hand out casually, her smile widening. “Come on, lets get to the station.”

Chisato wrapped her hand in Lisa’s gently.

*---*

“Evening all you lovely people out there; Lola and Lily are here and keen to chat with you tonight!” Lisa started with a bit of pep. “Whether you have a question or just want to chat, feel free to call in. Heck, don’t be shy about the dates we organised! If anyone wants to share we would love to know about them!”

The phone rang, and Chisato took it first. “Hello caller, you’re on the air.”

_“Lola! Just a friendly checkup to see how you’re fairing.” _

Lisa smiled; finally recognising Sayo’s voice. “Welcome back, it’s been a while. I’m doing well lately, and yourself?”

_“Good, good. I’m glad you’re well. I do however have one query for you tonight if it’s not too much trouble.” _

“Of course! How can we help you tonight?”

_“Right. Well I have a group of friends, whom I guess we find difficult to display emotions to one another. And one seems to need that right now. How do we do it?” _

Lisa looked up at Chisato, and pointed to herself. Chisato nodded as if to clue in, and decided to take over. “Hello caller; I think I can answer that one for you.”

Lisa had gotten up out of the seat and left the room temporarily to not listen in. She however looked through the window, watching Chisato speak in a very animated fashion. Lisa gave a smile as she saw a smile on her friend’s face. A few seconds later she made eye contact and beckoned her back in.

She only gave Lisa a wink as she took her seat again, and they went back to taking calls.

*---*

“Lisa? May I speak to you alone for a moment?”

Lisa pat the spot next to her, and Yukina sat down closer than she usually would. She gestured a hand out, and beckoned for Lisa to slip hers into it.

“I want to apologise.”

“Yukina?” Lisa was very confused. “For what exactly?”

“I may have been talking to someone.” Yukina bit her lip and looked down. “I want to apologise for not catching onto how you’ve been feeling since…you know.”

Lisa swallowed hard; realising she was talking about the rejection, and Moca had clearly given her two cents. “Look, I’m well past that! I even helped Rinko…you know.”

Yukina shook her head and made eye contact. “Yes, but we have let you fool us into thinking that you are happy and going with the flow instead of seeing what you haven’t been saying to us. Roselia is the five of us in sync, and we were ignoring the inbalance all this time.

“You are important to us Lisa; you are the glue that holds us together. And you take on so much for us emotionally and it’s not fair that we have neglected to do the same for you. We all need to be on even footing to move forward.”

Lisa felt her eyes going glassy, and she looked down to avoid herself from getting too emotional. “I-thankyou.”

She felt arms gently moving around her; and she was surprised to find Yukina initiating a hug this time. Lisa gave a sniff and tried to hold back her tears.

“It’s alright, don’t hold it back if you don’t want to.”

Lisa let a few tears fall; and then felt more arms around her. A head resting on her back, another snuggling into her chest.

She finally felt like she was coming back together.

*---*

“Ah, Lisa! Waiting for someone special?”

Lisa gave a smile. “I am actually, though they take about as much time as you to come out of school Kaoru. She’ll give you a run for your money at this rate.”

“Well for all we know it’s last minute adjustments to an assignment.” Kaoru nodded optimistically. “However, I shall wait with you so you’re not lonely in the meanwhile.”

“Chisato made you stay back huh?”

Kaoru’s composure faltered a little bit. “Is it that obvious?”

“Yeah, just a little bit. Not that it’s a bad thing? You guys are really close so I would be surprised if you didn’t do things she asked of you.”

Kaoru nodded in agreeance. “You are most correct. It’s what you do for those you care about after all.”

“I’m out now, the teacher wouldn’t let me out until I explained my figures on the test.”

Moca was behind them both, looking like she wanted to lay on the floor. “Lisa comfort me.”

Lisa gave a small chuckle and pulled her in for a hug. “Aww my poor little Moca. It’s okay now though, you’re free and won’t have to face that nasty test again.”

Kaoru turned to see Chisato coming up the street to them, accompanied by Sayo. “Ah, well there she is, with company I might add. Say, why don’t we go to the café together?”

“Like a triple date? That sounds pretty neat.” Moca stated with her smug grin.

Lisa looked at her with a raised brow, her lips pursed in confusion before she shook it off. “I think we’ll talk about that one later shall we?”

“Talk about what exactly?”

Tsugumi had come out, asking the question before giving Sayo a peck on the cheek and forming a circle with the group. “Sorry, did I interrupt something?”

“You can’t interrupt a triple date if you’re part of it.” Moca continued to tease. “We were talking about how I finally have a hot date for this afternoon.”

Chisato gave a knowing look to Lisa. “Blink twice if you’re being held against your will won’t you?”

Lisa gave a laugh in response; ignoring Moca’s pouting in the corner of her eye.

“You know? I think I wont be double blinking for a while yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end; I hope you all enjoyed what was to be a small headcanon idea and it turned into a little pet project.   
I always found Lisa to be super helpful; but at the same time would neglect her own needs and tend to feel like she could handle it all on her own.   
Sometimes we all just need someone to reach a hand out to help us; regardless of how strong we think we are.


End file.
